His Butler: Within flames
by ludocallsrocks
Summary: Takes place after the ending of Kuroshitsuji anime. How will Ciel Phantomhive and his devishly talented butler Sebastian Michaelis fare as demons? Rated Kplus/T for Grell moments and darkness. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Well, I love Black Butler so I decided to write a FF for it :3 **

**P.S. this first part is merely retelling the intro of episode 1, so it is not absolutely mandatory reading. But hey! It was fun ;) It will also be told in different POV's so look for the snazzy little initial line I put before each section. (for instance, Sebastian's would be "SSSSS") Alright I'll be quiet. Enjoy!**

**(DEVIANTART: Ludocallsrocks, kplindyhop)**

**I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters. **

"Would you like to make a contract?"

The mysteriously deep voice slipped across the void with the consistency of warm vanilla.

The room was bare. There were not even walls, just a vast, never-ending plane of darkness. Black feathers were gently blown throughout the room by a nonexistent wind, almost as if gravity itself did not exist. A lone tree stood in the center of everything. It was smooth, coal black. Like every sign of life had been burned off of its once glorious branches, which now hung like tired old skeletons. A lone raven perched proudly on one of the many burnt branches. It watched the new prospect with its beady red eyes.

"Think carefully. Accept my offer, and the gates of Heaven will become strangers to you."

"How many times do I have to tell you! I Do!" The teal-eyed blue haired young boy responded with sincerity. The next few moments passed in silence. A foreign wind was circling the tree, making the bare branches sway gently. Through a shower of feathers, Ciel Phantomhive turned his head and watched as a shadowy figure materialized. The feathers drifted to the ground and scattered around where the tree had once stood. The raven was gone, and in its place was a man with glowing red eyes and jet black hair.

"Once the contract is complete, there is no turning back" he whispered with a slight purr in his voice. "I know. Just do it!" Ciel responded. A sudden flame had begun to engulf his right eye, the flame twisted and danced like a tornado as the seal was forming. The demon stepped closer, and bowed low to the ground, his gloved hand across his chest. "Yes, my lord" he growled.

Ciel opened his newly formed eyes, and stared ahead at his new butler. He had removed his glove to reveal a matching symbol on the back of his hand. "So what do I call you, demon?" Ciel forcefully questioned.

"Whatever you like, master. The name you choose will be my new baptismal and command. So please. Pick wisely." His mouth formed a devious smirk, revealing sharp fangs.

"Your dark hair.." Ciel started. "It reminds me.. Of." He trailed off and gazed into his butlers face, the pentacle glowed with command.

"Sebastian."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Sebastian. He named me after his family dog. Now what kind of repulsive creature would name a figure like me after an animal? Especially if that animal happens to be something as disgusting and unsanitary as a _dog. _But, if it is my masters wish, then my new name henceforth shall be Sebastian Michaelis.

"Where are we going?" my young master asked me in a childlike voice that could almost instantly deface the mask of his true age.

"There's not many alternatives. We will go to the one place where man and demon are equal." I picked the young master up, bridal style, and carried him to the edge of the cliff. He clung to the collar of my jacket where the Phantomhive insigne had once been. "You were ordered to be my butler, forever." The young Earl looked at me. The pentacle glowing fierce with order. "And since I responded yes to that order.. Even if I may not devour your soul.. I must remain your butler for eternity." I replied, flashing my matching contract symbol, showing him that I understood.

"There's only one answer I want to hear from you. You know what it is."

I nodded as I jumped off the endless cliff, young master secure in my arms. "Yes my lord."

_**CCCCCCCCC**_

As we got deeper and deeper into the endless darkness, the feelings around me began to change. The air grew strangely warm, and there was an endless white noise that made me want to cover my ears and scream. My arms began to feel slight prickles. I looked up at Sebastian whose arms were no longer clothed by the soft Yorkshire wool of his butler coat, but they were thicker, and feathery. I looked back in disgust. He looked at me and smiled. Smile, more of his plastered on devilish grin, only this time, his perfectly straight teeth had been replaced by sharp fangs. "I told you my true form was unpleasant to look at" he growled. I had to peel myself away from his blinding red eyes that had grown more intense each second we went further down.

The ground felt strange. Cold. The air was hotter than fire, but the stone floor was the reverse, taunting me that I am unwelcome here.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Where do you think we are, young master? I told you when we formed our contract, the gates of heaven will forever be out of your reach."

I did not respond. Something didn't feel right. I knew it would happen, but now that it had happened, I was sure I didn't want it to. I was here. In _hell. _

"Young master, if you follow me this way I will show you to your room." Sebastian spoke as if this was another day, as if none of this was real.

"Rooms?" My curiosity was peaked.

"Of course" Sebastian had a concerned look on his face. "Follow me"

We arrived in a stone mound that was taller and wider than my own estate. As we walked through the nearly melted stone doors I glanced around at the other repulsive, and vastly different beings that inhabited the place. Some were large and fierce creatures, with multiple snarling heads, or large wings that scattered feathers with each flap. Others looked almost human, with their mannerisms and style. Though there was one thing I noticed in particular about these ones. Their eyes were red. I mean the brightest red you have ever seen in your life. Redder than Sebastian's. They were more blinding than the sun, but stood emotionless as their carried out their unknown duties. I jumped as Sebastian's unexpected voice cut through my attentiveness to the ghastly surroundings. "I hope you did not think that we would stay in some lavish resort, young master. You do remember where we are, don't you?" he grinned that devilish grin again. The one I hate. "Of course not"

Our "room" was nothing more than a chamber. The walls were made of the same icy stone as of the floors, and the air was just as miserably hot as it was outside. There were no windows as to look out from, so the room was only cast a single sheet of light from the glowing red air that surrounded us. The darkness seemed old, however. Permanent. I had just stepped into the room when I heard Sebastian's voice cut across and echo off the stone walls. "Young master!" he shrieked and leapt towards me. Someone slipped a rather itchy bag over my head and placed a gag over my mouth. I felt myself being pulled along a corridor and shut into a miserably small room. I heard the door slam shut as my assaulter ran, or _skipped _down the long hallway with ease. I was alone, Sebastian didn't save me. And what worse of a place to be shut in than a tiny closet right in the middle of hell?

_**SSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Young master! I called aimlessly. Already, he has been kidnapped. Why, even here, would someone want him? A butlers duties as a protector are never done. I traced my chin with my long black fingernail. "Laaaaa de de daa!" I heard the faint sound of someone singing a wordless song from far down our corridor. The sound grew closer, and I reached inside what I thought was my coat pocket to pull out my silverware, but instead I reached into a pile of feathers and managed to give myself a rather large scrape across my chest. _Who thought of this whole feather thing anyways? _I muttered to myself while posing myself to get ready to attack my masters offender.

The singing stopped, and so did the faint sound of shuffling footsteps. A few moments passed, and I heard it again, the singing faster this time. It was coming from a different direction now, and I swiftly turned and posed myself again. It all stopped once more, and I let out a frustrated sigh. If I was to save the young master, it would have to be now. As I stepped closer to the door, it suddenly slammed shut and I heard a laugh from behind. I slowly pivoted to find myself in the face of something very silky, very shimmery, and very, very red. _Oh my.. _I thought.

"Hey Sebas-Chan!" said the flamboyant voice of a person I had tried to get away from, someone I had never hoped I'd see again.

_**Yay! Well that was my first chapter.. Please review if you liked it, and review if you don't!**_

_**I have never written something so strange before, but hey whatever!**_

_**I hope you like it so far :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

_**Hello again! I woke up this morning and checked my story stats, and I was pleasantly surprised! Thank you all for reading and I hope this story does not disappoint you. (I figured the adding of Grell would spark some interest. Gotta love that flamboyantly confused and quite ginger shinigami)**_

_**I do not own Black Butler.. Or any of its characters *sulks quietly in a corner***_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"We meet again, Grell Sutcliff" I flashed my eyes and observed my obsessive follower. He was not only indecent enough to follow me into the depths of the underworld, and kidnap my young master, but also to wear such a horrific garment that I had found myself staring at in aghast. Night clothes. They were made of pink silk, not even fine silk at that.

"Fabulous to see you again, my darling Sebas-Chan!" he spoke as he put a finger to his lips and winked his fake eyelash plastered eye. "I finally have my hands on you! That little _brat_ is always getting in the way of our darling rendezvous!" He looked me over as if I was a delicious pastry ready to be devoured.

_Oh goodness.._

As if he read my thought exactly, he laughed that hideous laugh and opened his mouth to reveal the pointiest teeth I had ever seen in my life. "I filed them just for you!" He chuckled.

I, a horrific and dutiful demon with no sense of mercy, was ready to call on God for help.

"I didn't want to be too.. _out there.. _But I thought these clothes were rather perfect for a sexy night out with my Sebby!" He purred.

"How did you get here?" I asked, ignoring all previous statements. I could feel my eyes burning with question.

"Oh I just love that look! Your eyes, your lips! Oh why don't you ever look at me like that, Sebas-Chan?" He was dancing around like a fool in his pink silk pajamas.

I solemnly stared at him. "But to answer your question, darling, us shinigamis are willing to go to any lengths in order to get what we are passionate about." he said as he twirled his blazing red hair about his fingers.

"Where have you taken my young master?" I commanded as I sprung around and grabbed him around the neck and placed my hand over his forehead. "Oh no! Not the face.. Please, strike me if you wish, but my face is something to treasure" he pleaded. I suddenly decided to reverse my tactics. I set him down, and turned my back. "I must be at loss, my dearest Sutcliff." I could hear Grell squealing behind me. With a flick of my hair, and a twirl, Grell was dipped in my arms. "The young master can fend for himself. You are the one I care about." I whispered into his ear.

I watched as all of the blood from his body drained through his nose. "Do.. Do you mean that?" He asked with large and watery eyes. "Of course, my love" I bit my tongue to hold back a scream from playing out this terrible lie. "I always knew it! Who can resist me? You men are always so cold." his cheeks turned the color of his hair. "I will dispose of the little brat.. I have spent so much time with him, I think it would do justice if I did it myself." My mouth twitched as I put on a fake smile. "Oh don't bother about _him_. He is locked up good." He smiled that toothy smile again seconds before we heard a door slam in the distance. There were footsteps, obviously made from heels. A shadow crossed Grell's face, and I looked up to find myself face to face with a very battered, very small, and my extremely confused young Bocchan.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted, unleashing all my rage. "It is most definitely not what it look li-" I cut Sebastian off. "I have been assaulted by this freak! Not only do you not save me, but you seem to be enjoying his company!" Sebastian dropped a very shocked Grell, who started rolling on the floor and wailing way too over dramatically. "You are my butler! I commanded you to protect me at all costs. How stupid you are!" I shouted as I marched over to Sebastian and slapped him across the face. He merely grinned and bowed so low his face was practically on the floor. "I apologize profusely, young master, if I have disappointed you any way. But I assure you that this was merely a way to extract information. I am sorry.." He only tilted his head slightly in order that I could hear him. Grell, who was still on the floor, jumped up quickly and slammed himself against the wall. "You don't really mean that Sebby!" He cried. Sebastian placed his no longer gloved hand over his feathery chest and spoke very softly. One could almost detect a cheery tone. "I would do anything to save my young master, however unpleasant the circumstance. For you see, I am simply one hell of an actor."

For the first time in my life, I understood what he meant by his numerously used catchphrase. I chuckled manically, and forgot any position for which I once held and fell to the floor. "Young master, I have never seen you like this. I said that I would protect you no matter how unpleasant the circumstance but I did not realize that this would be the aftermath." Sebastian looked at me with an amused smirk.

"Damn you, Sebastian" I said, regaining my senses.

"I'm afraid that has already happened" said the same taunting voice I had heard ringing in my head since the moment our contract was sealed.

_**Yay! Well this chapter was kind of pointless.. But I had to fit Grell in somehow.. And believe me he does become a crucial part of this developing plot! Please review if you like, and review if you don't. Do it for Sebby.. **__**;-)**_


End file.
